Shadow
Shadow is the main threat and enemy power in Drawn to Life. It surrounds the village, and presumably reaches beyond its territory. It comes in many different forms, and Wilfre has complete control over it. It can harm or corrupt Raposa, The Hero, Baki, and all other life. It is possible that it represents Mike's coma or death. Creation Shadow was created after Wilfre defied the Creator. He questioned why it was forbidden of the Raposa to draw their own creations. One night, he snuck into Creation Hall and drew in the Book of Life. Sadly, all of it came out twisted and black. Wilfre now uses it for his advantage. Different Forms Shadow Goo Shadow Goo is the makeup of most Shadow Creatures. Shadow Goo is also in many levels. You must rub it with your stylus to erase it. Shadow Walkers can spawn from large amounts of it. Darkness Besetting the village is an ominous black smoke called the Darkness. To clear it, the player must tap on the Eternal Flame when told to. It is unknown why only specific areas are cleared each time, instead of all at once. Shadow Water In the last level of Drawn to Life, black colored water can be seen. Normally, the Hero cannot touch water unless he is wearing the Flippers. This has the same effect. The only way to get rid of it is to touch the Trident, and lower the water level. Shadow Enemies Shadow Bat Shadow Bats are simply bats made out of Shadow Goo. They are fairly weak, and they only take one hit to destroy. They make squeaky noises when they fly. You can easily anticipate their attacks, for they hang upside down until you come close and make noises as they fly. Shadow Fountain Shadow Fountains are are small geyser shaped supplies of Shadow Goo. They shoot out balls of Shadow. They take two hits to destroy. Shadow Walkers Walkers are Shadow Goo shaped like humans. Unlike many Shadow Forms, these can walk on legs. They can form immediately from Shadow Goo. They take three hits to destroy. They are the most common form of shadow enemy in the levels. Shadow Fish Shadow fish are dried shadow goo in the shape of fish skeletons. They are only encountered underwater. They are very weak, one hit destroys them every time, except in the Angler King Boss stage, in which case, it takes two hits to destroy them. The Hero can lead the fish up to the top of any water, and jump on them to destroy them. Seaweed is drawn to hide behind when there are many in one area. Shadow Ghouls These are very strong forms of Shadow. They are Shadow Goo in the shape of a muscular ghost. They start to appear in the Forest Gate. Then, they appear a lot more in the World Gate. They take four hits to kill. Shadow Crawlers Only one Shadow Crawler is known to exist. Inside of Deadwood, there is a form of Shadow Goo. It is a humanoid form with no legs. It moves by crawling with its hands. It was able to spread Shadow all around Deadwood's inside. When the Hero destroys it, all the Shadow disappears. It seems to look like a lizard when crawling, but a ghost when flying and jumping. Those Corrupted by Shadow Wilfre Wilfre created the Shadow. It changed his personality and possibly genetic makeup. Heather Heather has some type of Shadow on the left side of her face. It is revealed to be the representation of the same side of her face being bandaged in Real Life after a car crash. Deadwood Once the Hero is inside of Deadwood, a Shadow Crawler appears. Once it is destroyed, Deadwood thanks you for ridding him of it. Also, he says: "Shadow... Corruption... Wilfre!" The Angler King The Angler King's crown and eyes let off Shadow Goo. Circi She shares similar abilities as Wilfre, and was even mistaken for him once. This may or may not have anything to do with her being his partner. Category:Shadow Category:Drawn to Life